Royalty
by Elizabeth Fayes
Summary: Being royal means there's deep, hidden, twisted secrets, and the Herondale, Lightwoood, Seelie, Verlac, and Morgernstern Kingdoms are no exception to it. With maids, dukes, and others lust for love and others for power, tyranny threatens to end the kingdoms for all. Can the hopeless love conquer all? [Usual Ships. AH. AU]
1. Royalty Chapter 1

_I obviously don't own the mortal instruments._

_I'll be alternating POVs like crazy_

_~Lizbeth_

* * *

><p><em>JPOV<em>

Jace lazily grinned as Kaelie lowered himself onto him, naked. She slid her legs around his waist, straddling him, attempting to whisper "seductive" words into his ear ~ which was such a turn-off.

He didn't really care much about Kaelie, just let her do whatever she want so she could keep her mouth shut that Jace was being the proper prince to get in his father's good graces.

_Ha_. Kaelie's version of "proper" consisted of having late-night sex and flirting and drinking.

"Babe, why aren't you doing anything?" she whispered against his chest, tickling his cock. Before he could reply, she kissed him full on the face, tongue sticking down his throat.

The truth was that he never did anything when a girl wanted to have sex with him. That was because he never felt the spark he always heard about ~ the spark of love. Jace wanted to actually have sex with someone he loved ~ if that someone was out there.

Jace even considered going gay to test if he would find love. Of course when he started looking at other guys he shut down the thought immediately and ignored he even thought of it in the first place. It was absolutely hideous and an outrageous idea.

If anything, that so called spark of loved had never manifested in his life ~ so sex it was, to occupy his manly desire or bored needs. And right at the last moment, whenever he was in this position where the girl was about to enter him, he would push the girl away. So yes, Jace was a virgin, even if the majority of the female population had seen his dick.

Once Jace pushed the girl away the girl would usual run away and cry and complain, but then would come flinging back into his arms when he was with another. _Sluts._

He didn't want to lose his virginity over some Princess or duchess or even the occasional hot maid who he would probably never see again, much less never wanted to see again who only cared about sex and drama.

King Stephen wanted his sons, Jace or Jem, to marry a Princess from a different kingdom so the land size could expand. But why expand if the other lands could hardly maintain the rebels in their kingdom? The Herondale Kingdom was the only kingdom that was known for peace, while the other kingdoms struggled to maintain stable.

Jace didn't care for the visitors from across the world as long as he got his girls. And Kaelie was a hot one from a different kingdom, The Seelie Kingdom, so it was a plus. The Seelie Kingdom was ruled by a queen ~ which was a rare circumstance. She was rumored as a cold bitch who played guy's hearts and turned them into lunatics. Jace wasn't sure if he wanted to meet her or not, despite the praises for her beauty. Kaelie was one of the Seelie Queen's many labelled princesses.

When there were no princesses to visit the Herondale Kingdom, Jace trained and studied to be the best athlete, warrior, and scholar possible. There was no use in having a Prince that was defenseless, especially if he were to rule one day. He didn't want anyone to question his authority,

The Herondale Kingdom was bordered by the sea on the left, and the rest of the land was surrounded by the Lightwood Kingdom.

The Lightwood Kingdom would send their Princess Isabelle every month in hopes of her marrying off to Jace in order to expand their kingdom, especially with Jace's land near the sea, so their kingdom could profit off the trade of the seas.

Luckily, Isabelle was only interested in Jace's advisor Simon and after a one night stand, began to utterly hate him.

Jem was Jace's older brother. They looked nothing alike, though their skills and knowledge were both equally astounding, labeling them prodigies.

Unfortunately, Jem had this rare disease that would most likely kill him before he could inherit the throne, so Jace was the one who took care of the meetings and all the political arrangements.

The main differences between both princes were their looks and personalities: Jace was a player, Jem was not. Jace was rude and arrogant, Jem was a sweetheart. However, they were both equally charming when they wanted to be.

Each week or every other week, a different Princess would visit Jace or Jem and end up in one of the palace's rooms for either sexual needs or out of frustration.

Jem would just bore any girl with some random knowledge of history or music, making any girl run away, which suited him.

Jace never planned on allowing a girl into his room, much less his bed. He would take the girl to a guest room. His room was his sanctuary, and he knew Jem felt the same way. After all, they were just guests.

But that was to change.

_CPOV_

I actually enjoyed my life, considering that I was a servant.

Though not just some ordinary servant: I was the Lightwood's most trusted servant, considering my exemplary services. I've served them ever since I was a tiny toddler.

The Lightwood's children were Isabelle and Alexander. They rescued me when I was little in a pond near the Verlac Kingdom's border, where I was drowning with iron shackles tied around my wrist. I don't remember how I got like that, nor do I want to remember.

In return for saving my life, I've worked for them and they've treated me like almost royalty, even around other visiting royal families. This showed their generosity and appreciation of the lower class.

The Lightwood Kingdom was surrounded by the Herondale Kingdom on the left, and the Verlac Kingdom on the northern side. Near the Verlac Kingdom was the Morgernstern Kingdom, which was currently in the process of absorbing other people's land in the north.

I knew without a doubt that the Lightwood Kingdom wanted to also expand. To do this, Maryse was trying to marry off Princess Isabelle to Prince Jem or Jace without starting a war with other kingdoms.

The dilemma was that Izzy did not want to marry anyone other than the Duke Simon in the Herondale Kingdom. And being a duke was not enough for her parents.

Izzy and Simon had met at a Herondale ball, and were clearly attached since then. To make matters worse, Prince Alec had feelings for the Herondale's doctor named Magnus. Meaning he was gay ~ and that could drastically ruin the family's rule/reputation when Alec was supposed to inherit the throne and marry a girl.

Of course, Queen Maryse of the Lightwood Kingdom did not know this, or King Robert. I knew each of the Lightwood's secrets, for I was that one person every one could confide in ~ even the King and Queen.

The King and Queen knew that if I were to be captured, I would have valuable information pertaining to the kingdom's defense, security holes, and personal information ~ which is why I wasn't almost always allowed out of the palace, the downfall.

_IPOV_

I slammed the door on my parent's face. Mind you that's the King and Queen.

I heard my father's, King Robert's, angry shout and demand to be apologized to, but who really wants to do that?

They were trying to marry me off again to the guy in the Herondale Kingdom who was to obnoxious for his own good.

To please my parents, I tried to seduce Jace, the badass looking one when I first met him, but after I met him, I vowed to never do it again. He was a sadistic pancake.

And Jem ~ he was too fragile and anything but my type. He was too attached to his violin and too much of a goodie-goodie. He only talked about boring topics ~ I wanted danger in my boring life.

Not only were they both intolerable, but I had fallen in love with the young duke, Simon.

Simon wasn't handsome, no, but he was cute, intelligent, and had the most adorable cheesy sayings. He stood up for what he believed in and had the quiet demanding presence. I was infatuated with him.

And when my parent's halfway mentioned through the marrying conversation how Prince Jace and his adviser the Duke Simon was here for a political meeting, I broke off.

There was no way I could face Simon again after I kissed him in his room. And that was another long story. But I had to see him ~ was he with another girl? Did he still have feelings for me?

I walked quickly through the halls, looking purposeful, so no one would bother me, until I reached the head maid's room, Clary's room.

Clary was my absolute comfort and sister, if you would. She was the independent person you could rely on. Even my brother Alec liked her, and that said a lot. Alec was completely anti-social and never talked to anyone. Except the royal cat that lurked through the halls. It was weird and creepy, but I never said anything.

I mercilessly pulled open her door, snatched the pillow out from under her head, and whacked her repeatedly with it.

As soon as she slightly stirred, I announced my plan.

"Simon's here for a meeting. Let's go."

Clary yawned and gave me a cheeky grin. "Meet you at the closet in ten?"

I nodded then took off.

_CPOV_

No doubt was I going to miss a chance seeing the famous Simon Izzy always fawned over.

I quickly put a coat over my nightgown Izzy shrunk in the laundry, then gave to me. I was a midget compared to most girls here. Thankfully, with my size, that limited all the chores I had to do that was for tall people.

The closet was basically an unused closet that was hidden and no one touched for some reason. I still cleaned it when no one paid attention to me on my free time.

Directly below was a vent/window to the meeting room. There was even a huge piece of tinted glass that could cover the open space.

I made sure all the coast was clear, and then shot down the halls like a mouse chased after a rabbit. It was way past my curfew. If I was caught, my position could be suspended.

When I reached my destination, I locked the door. Izzy was already there, a huge bag of chips in her right hand.

I sat down next to her along the floor and peered through the glass. Izzy removed the glass so the sounds could fill through the dark room.

"Look, Prince Herondale. You and I want the best of interests for the land." Our King Robert and Queen Mayrse was staring intently at the young prince, most likely to intimidate him. They sat next to each other, but not in touching distance, meaning they were still in one of their silly fights.

I stared, fascinated at the golden-haired prince with his mud-covered boots on the table. His authority was absolute and his boldness...well a lot of people wouldn't stand up to the King and Queen, much less _put their dirty, soggy boots on the mosaic table._

""I should point out that the land you're talking about is your land. Why would I want to expand my land because you want to and if mine is content? Having too much land it too much to handle at once with everyone's demands ~ Its unbalanced." he stared back at the King. "Certainly you know what I mean when it comes to balance."

_What did that mean?_

I nudged Izzy, watching as my King flushed.

"Why doesn't King Stephen Herondale himself show up?" I pause to look at the Prince. "And which one is Simon?"

Izzy rolled her eyes. "That's Duke Simon to you."

Then she pointed to a tall brown-haired figure in the corner, looking bored. He had black-rimmed glasses and the air of intelligence around him. _Holy crap_, Izzy's preference of boys really did change. He was studying the room like an analyst at a crime scene.

"And King Herondale wouldn't even bother to show up if his son got everything done. I mean Jace always gets his way and he's young, so when he inherits the throne, he'll already be known and everyone will respect his authority already compared to a newbie." Izzy continued.

Robert is arguing with Jace again, and looks like he's about to blow his top whereas Jace looks calm and collected. It's Robert who looks like a teenage boy with a tantrum.

"What about the other Herondale Prince ~ Jem?" I ask. "Jem's older, right?"

Izzy dramatically lowers her voice. "apparently he has this sickness that will kill him before age. It's too bad, with those pretty silver hair and face of his." she sighs. "and he's probably innocent ~ he needs to get laid, though I'm sure Jace over there has gotten more blow jobs than the golden hairs on his head."

"Izzy!" I squeak, "That's so rude."

Izzy elbows me hard in the ribs, causing me to gasp and my hair to swing around my face.

I look down and see Prince Jace, along with Duke Simon staring up at us, amused. Were we that loud?

Robert and Mayrse are too absorbed in their own conversation at the moment, fortunately.

The intensity of the golden prince's gaze causes my cheeks to flush. How had they heard us? Did they have super-powered hearing above thirty feet?

I quickly brush the hair out of my face, cross my arms, and glare back.

Prince Jace smirks, winks, the opens his mouth, drops his stare. Duke Simon is too busy staring at Izzy, who, in return, is staring back like they're star-crossed lovers. _Cute._

"Robert, by the angel, look, my kingdom has far more advances in technology and surpluses of food than yours. For heaven's sake, there's no cameras to catch wandering people to spy on us."

Izzy abruptly pulls my arm back and covers the space with the glass piece when Jace looks back up again.

"Cameras?" Robert repeats. "Why would we need cameras if we trust our crew and people in here? Why would anyone spy on us if we have security and authority?" _How ironic. _"Besides, no one can spy or hear us here ~ this room is guarded by national security."

Jace just simply shakes his head, stifling a laugh. "I haven't seen one piece of technology in your castle, even hidden cameras or for heaven's sake, a microwave. Your people are starving Robert." he smirks.

Robert flushes. "How would you know that?" He demands. "How-"

"Goodbye, King Robert, and best wishes." Jace stands up and saunters out of the room, casting one last glance up.

A face of confusion washes over him when he doesn't spot the opening, just the ceiling of tinted glass tiles.

_JPOV_

The Lightwood King was a fool. By the angel, there were even two girls spying on the conversation. I recognized one to be Princess Isabelle. Maybe the other red-haired girl was a duchess. She certainly was beautiful enough.

My thoughts halted when a miniature figure bumped into my abs, which caused her to sprawl across the floor. _Yes_, my abs were that solid. And yes, she was hot.

I instantly looked down and smirked.

The red-haired girl. She wasn't much of a spy now, so it seemed.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Opinions? I think my other story Tutor and Gold Carpet is better than this one at this moment...so.<em>

_If you've read my other stories, I'm sorry I haven't been active. I've been focusing on Gold Carpet more at this moment._

_I've been obsessed and fangirling over Marvel's Agents of Shield. I might write a fanfic for that._

_-Lizbeth_


	2. Royalty Chapter 2

_S/o to the people who reviewed/followed/favorited_

* * *

><p><em>CPOV<em>

As soon as I'm knocked onto the floor, I instantly leap back to my feet, and throw a glance at the ignorant bastard before quickly running along down the halfway.

Unfortunately is was not before the flash of recognition passed between our eyes. By the angel, it was Prince Jace himself ~ the cocky bastard everyone gossiped about. In addition, by judging his facial expression, he knew it was me up there spying on the conversation.

He gave a shout for me to "come back here". Like hell I would. Though I knew if anyone caught me disregarding a direct order from a Prince...the consequences would be dire. But I had to be at my room before other maids noticed me missing ~ another punishment. And did I mention it was past my curfew?

Unfortunately, his long strides were no match for my rapid fast-walking pace, and he instantly caught up with me, his cuffed arms now linked around my left elbow. For heaven's sake, even his hand was muscled, tanned, beautiful. I immediately understood the infatuation courtiers fawned over him.

His bright golden eyes melted into mine and my pulse instantly picked up. Why couldn't he be an ugly brute? This would make things go by so much easier.

"I'm sorry." he said, sounding genuinely concerned, "I wasn't looking; I was in a rush to get out of here quickly as possible." his tone was so formal, ironic considering how he sassed back to my King and Queen.

_He'll treat the King and Queen improperly, but a person in the lower ranks with respect?_ I attempted to raise one eyebrow, but instead, they both rose. _He was just ordering me at his side a few moments ago and now he's apologizing? Talk about bipolar, much?_

"If you're in a rush, you should be going then, sorry to disturb you." I say, turn on my heel, and then walk away. In the moment, Jace attempted to pull me back, only managing to pull my fur coat off, revealing my nightgown. And my nightgown was more than revealing.

I boldly throw a glance over my shoulder with a "your majesty", Prince Jace still holding my fur coat, his...bulge in the centersof his pants quite noticeable.

There was without a doubt that both of our cheeks matched the color of my hair as I sauntered away.

_SPOV_

I needed stronger glasses.

I knew for sure there was a red-haired girl, and a black-haired girl, but that black-haired girl looked oddly familiar.

_Flashback:_

_"Simon, why can't you just kiss me?"_

_The black-haired beauty had slid her long legs around my waist, my heart rate abnormally above average beats per minute._

_I abruptly push her legs down, not before savoring the soft, silky quality to them. Did that even make sense? "You're a princess, for God's sake, Isabelle-"_

_"Shhh, call me Izzy." She pushed to fingers to my lips, and then opened the nearest door, which coincidentally happened to be my bedroom, and then none too lightly shoved me into the bed. "You're cute." she added._

_Cute?_

_That got me after her hours of trying her trying to seduce me. I was not cute. Cute referred to a puppy or a kitten. Obviously I wasn't either._

_I would not be cute. I kissed her back as she magically produced a condom out of thin air._

Isabelle. The girl up there was Izzy.

My head snapped across the halfway, just in case she was watching.

Instead, I saw the red-haired girl standing in the corner of the hallway, a smirk fixed on her face, her eyes closed.

She also looked familiar. I couldn't shake the feeling why. Maybe she was also at the Herondale ball? All my thoughts were racing at more than 100 kilometers an hour and I knew for a fact it was because of Izzy. Princess Isabelle.

I headed down the stairs to the carriage, where Jace was nowhere to be found.

I sighed, raking a hand through my hair. Goddammit I wanted to be away from here as soon as possible. I would also have to lecture for him to show more courtesy to the King and Queen. Hopefully Jace wasn't having sex with a maid.

That was one of the rules of being a Prince soon to be King: you can't have any relationship between anyone not in the same class as you. And if he was having sex with a maid...which I've seen him to plenty times before...the consequences would be dire.

I loped back up the steps of the palace, leaning against a thick pillar, waiting impatiently for Jace to finish whatever business he had. I was betting that the odds of him not having sex with another woman right now was 0.00000000000001%

Materializing from the shadow, the black-haired beauty appeared, the woman I had tried to forget about for so long ever since meeting her.

"Simon?" she said, her voice honey.

I felt myself harden.

_IPOV_

_Simon was here, Simon was here._ This little chant went through my mind as I tried stalking him down. Gods, why couldn't he be an ugly brute? I wanted him as mine.

I left Clary with a quick nod of my head as she headed back towards her room.

I quickly loosened my clothes up a bit, grabbed a pair of heels lying around the closet room, and then quickly went to the palace exit.

Simon was there leaning against a pillar, his hair a mess, causing to me smile.

Why did he interest me? What did I see in him, other than a cute, smart boy? It was intriguing.

I walked through the door, my heels softly clicking against the granite floor.

I called his name, and his reaction delighted me: he visibly stiffened.

_Oh, Simon, how I've missed you_. Believe it or not, I hadn't had sex anyone after him, and I was craving it. Craving it with this lust-filled intensity, that as I neared him, I pulled out a condom from the folds of my dress.

He gulped.

_JPOV_

This lustful feeling spread throughout my body as I saw Clary's thighs flash and her ass, holy shit, those curves and the curve of her breast, the fabric barely covering her, the curve of her sharp collarbone and high cheekbones...

I remember yesterday, Kaelie screeching at me, calling me a monster as I shoved out the door, right before she tried to have sex.

I needed to have sex right now. There was no doubt who I wanted it to be with. I wanted to lose my virginity because I felt it.

I felt that so called spark of love. And I was hooked and addicted. It was that feeling when I saw that red haired beauty. Hell, I didn't even know her name.

So you can't blame me when I went all animal-predatory and hunted her to her room. I abruptly came to a stop as she halted and leaned back her head to take a deep breath.

A red curl fell loose across her face and she was easily the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I saw Simon appear at the other corridor ~ luckily she didn't notice ~ who looked slightly miffed.

Then the red haired beauty walked several halls down to her room, the door closing with a soft _click._

There was no way in hell a lock could keep me from this feeling. My brain was chanting at me to fuck her senseless, but...

With her looks, there was no way she could be a virgin and...I felt a possessive need to just claim her. Who cared about the rules right now?

Then, out of nowhere, I hurled my shoulder against the door, then three times, and it came falling down. The girl stood there shocked, mouth open, her nightgown on the floor, only a bra and panties left on.

She was changing her clothes and her face, so beautiful and innocent. Her mouth came open, then closed with a snap.

Her body was calling to me. I heard, rather than felt, me drop her coat onto the floor, as I slowly approached her.

* * *

><p><em>CPOV<em>

Just because you find someone extremely hot doesn't mean you like them. Right?

I quickly was about to change into my cooking clothes I wear around the kitchen when my entire door gave away after three powerful shoves.

If it was some prank this late at night, I would drown that maid in the lake.

But what if it was the dark-haired male that haunted my dreams ~ the one I suspected that was responsible for trying to drown me in a lake with iron shackles? I froze.

There he was, panting, holding his arm, his gaze so captivating. Except it wasn't the guy from my nightmares.

It was the Prince smirking at me. He stepped towards me, dropping the fur coat he had previously ripped off ~ something I didn't mind. _What the hell, Clary?_

He quickly turned around, then hauled the door to its hinges, and banged it shut. Hottest thing I've ever seen. His muscles were bulging and I wanted to feel them. _Get a grip Clary._

Then he was towering over me and I was wet down there ~_holy crap, holy crap_.

Then it hit me. A prince in my room ~ a womanizer? I shoved all my doubts away.

I felt a whimper escape me and he cupped my face with his palms. I leaned forward into his kiss, into those soft lips and felt his hard chest ~ no doubt a six pack there, and he eased us down into the bed.

The pillows enveloped us as he trailed kisses down my neck, to my collarbone, then he began sucking on my breasts that weren't covered by my bra.

Holy gods this was so wrong he was a fucking prince and-

_-Screw it_. I quickly unbuttoned his sturdy leather pants, ripping them off. I hesitated at his boxers, the bulge threatening to rip the clothing. Jace quickly took them off, then returned to caressing my skin.

I could only stare at his...little guy. He was sucking my breasts and I felt myself flush. What was I doing?

He stroked my panties, and he smirked as he felt the area get wetter, then wetter, then he ripped them off with a brutal force that was so hot.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and started grinding and took my time unbuttoning his shirt. I flicked the last one off and threw that to the ground and shrugged of his under shirt that was wet from his sweat.

He moaned as my nails scratched his back and his hands found his way to my bra, then ripped it into two. Of all days, I decided to wear lingerie...

His hands then skimmed down to the inside of my thighs. There was no way he was going to-

He stuck a finger inside me and I moaned, my back arching up, my breasts moving. I saw Jace stare at them, and then add another finger, his gaze just staring at my breasts. Had he never seen them before?

Then he added a third finger and waves of pleasure went through me ~ an orgasm. I moaned and I felt his lips attack my breast. He pulled his fingers out and started devouring my breasts with this intensity that nearly burned me.

Realizing I did barely anything to him, I scooted down to his legs and sucked on his _little guy_, causing a very unmanly squeal to come from him. I took it into my mouth and sucked and occasionally nibbled and then he comed.

Into my mouth.

His body was rigid and tight and his breathing was fast. Had he never done this before? He kept muttering words like _fuck _and _oh shit _and _don't stop_

I quickly swallowed, not knowing what to do, and he grabbed my hair, hauling me back up to him, and he kissed me.

Kissed me with this deadly passion as his hands gave me another orgasm. Then, without warning, he pushed himself into me and that wave a pleasure hit me like a brick wall. He thrust inside my core merciless and I felt his hot breath into my neck.

I lifted my leg to his neck and he rammed himself into me-_gods it felt so good. _Tears of pleasure and desire rolled down my face, which he kissed away.

His hands slid onto the small of my back, clutching me tighter against himself and I gasped. I trailed my hands along the curve of his biceps, his chest, then wrapped them around the silky strands of his hair.

We reached our climaxes, not before he started to cum more than once. Do guys come that easily?-only if they haven't had sex more than a few times. Was this his first time...?

He broke my walls and I felt my body recoil from his abnormally large dick. Gods.

We broke apart, breathing hard, his lips licking my wetness...he enjoyed that?

How did this happen? Was I drunk? I certainly did feel drunk, this happiness coming in waves, him muttering into my hair...

When did he start taking interest in me? I was a nobody. He was crown prince.

His hands slipped under me and cradled my head, stroking my hair, my belly, my clitoris...

I felt insanely light and we kissed again, passionately, then hungry, devouring kisses.

"I don't even know your name..." he muttered huskily into my mouth.

"Clary," I drew apart so he could hear me. His eyes raked me up and down again and then I felt wet.

"Clary," he repeated, his voice so melodic. "So beautiful, like you." His voice was low and delicious.

He kisses me again, his fingers everywhere on me, and there's no way to stop the blush creeping onto my face.

I kiss him back, desperate for whatever this feeling is that's causing so much happiness-

-That is, until, the door opens, and a gasp fills the room. Two gasps.

_Shit._

* * *

><p><em>Don't you guys hate it when you record a show and wait for the next episode to come out, but it comes out as a repeat?<em>

_Drop a review?_

_~ Lizbeth_


End file.
